


The First Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was she taking him?  Did he want to go there? And if he liked it there would he want to come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The concierge opened the door and pulled in the suitcase trolley. He put down the suitcases, checked the mini-fridge and the mini-bar, and handed the room keys to Toby, who was still standing outside. With an awkward smile, Toby gave him a five-dollar bill.

"Thank you sir."

Nora watched him walk away and looked at her husband.

"Why are we standing outside honey?" she asked.

Toby smiled for real this time, lifting Nora off her feet and into his arms. She let a yell of surprise, throwing her arms around his neck as he carried her into the room. She stroked his face.

"Do you know how amazing you are Tobias Ziegler?"

He kissed her passionately before putting her on the floor. She looked around the room.

"You like it?" he asked, taking off his suit jacket.

It was entirely Nora's idea to come to New Orleans for a quick honeymoon. While Toby did not object, he was not really the vacation type. Now he appreciated that it was nearly 70 degrees…it had been snowing when they left Dulles.

"Mmm," she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "it's perfect."

Just as quickly, Nora pushed Toby away. She dropped her duster off her shoulders. Reaching behind her with a flexibility that Toby found incredibly sexy, she unzipped her dress. It fell to a bundle at her feet.

"I hope that's not dry clean only." He said, trying to clear his throat.

"Do you truly care?" Nora asked.

She was dressed only in white now…satin bra and panties. Toby smiled, shaking his head as she slipped off her shoes and thigh highs. Nora walked a circle around him, her fingers sliding across the top of his baldhead. He felt his knees buckle.

"You're an unbelievable woman Nora." He whispered when she was facing him again.

"Get undressed." She replied.

Toby didn't know it was possible to get undressed as fast as he did. Clothes flew everywhere, a button here, a sock there. Until he only wore his skin. He was obviously aroused and a twitch of the lips was the closest Nora came to a smile.

"Lie on the bed." She said.

He did it without question. He had no idea what was going to happen but it was definitely going to be good. One didn't need a PhD to figure that out. Nora sat beside him on the bed, running her hand down his chest. Toby closed his eyes, heightening his feelings. She twirled her fingers through his chest hair and on down, trailing across his stomach and navel.

"You've lost weight sweetheart." She said.

"Nine pounds." Toby's voice cracked. "I didn't think you noticed."

"I notice everything about you."

She straddled him and Toby opened his eyes. Nora bent and kissed his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. He went to wrap his arms around her but slapped them back down on the bed.

"Don't touch me." There was a command in her voice that turned him on.

"Yes ma'am."

She went lower, sucking his Adam's apple and the hollow of his throat. She flicked her tongue across a hard nipple before biting it gently and then biting it hard. Toby howled, gripping the sheets and writhing underneath the weight of her. Nora was gentler with his other nipple, kissing and sucking it as if she had all the time in the world.

"Nora, Nora, Nora, Nora." He moaned.

'That's my name…don't wear it out."

"I probably will."

She kissed across his stomach and his groin, biting him there as she always did. Toby's erection jerked. She just had to taste him there next. Was there any other choice? There was, and Nora seemed to ignore his sex in favor of his thighs, kissing and sucking them as she moved down his legs, all the way to the soles of his feet. When Toby opened his eyes, she was naked at the foot of the bed. Now she was smiling.

"Come to me Mrs. Ziegler."

She scaled his body again, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Still, he did not touch her. Nora pulled away and Toby let out a sigh of disappointment. She moved her body up more; her breasts at his eye level.

"Suck Toby. Now." She said.

He tilted his chin, taking her eager nipple into his mouth. He was good at it, just as he was with everything else, and Nora moaned her pleasure before abruptly ending it.

"Dammit, you're teasing me." Toby protested.

"Now you got it. It'll be better in the end, trust me. Do you trust me Toby?"

He nodded. Where was she taking him? Did he want to go there? And if he liked it there would he want to come back?

"Good." She quickly kissed his mouth and went on with her experiment.

"I love you." Toby said when he felt her breath on his erection.

"Aw, I love you too Toby. Do you want me to suck you off?"

"Hell yes!" he had to laugh at the way it came out.

Nora licked the head a couple of times but did nothing else. Toby pushed his hips up; he was straining under the pressure.

"Nora, I think I'm going to come and ruin this." He groaned.

"Shh…you're fine. Don't talk."

"Please end this torture."

He tried to push himself into her mouth as she teased him with her lips and tongue. This only amused his new wife. Who knew she had an evil streak? When she finally took him into her mouth, it lasted a few seconds before he was spilling down her throat. At least it felt like a few seconds to Toby. There was a sigh heard round the world when he was finally free of the agony. Nora watched him with a smile as he tried to breathe, biting his upper lip.

"You're too good to me." He whispered.

"Mmm hmm." She licked him again and Toby's body came alive.

"Wait sugar, I need a reprieve."

"You'll get your reprieve…later. Come on, I really want you."

Toby would not be able to resist her if he tried. If his body was still reacting, he was ready to go. Ready to make her scream like she had never before.

"How much do you want me Nora?" Toby asked.

She took his hand; leading it between her thighs and helping him stroke her there.

"Guess." She said.

"It feels like a lot."

He rolled over so that his body covered hers. Nora ran her hands down the curve of his back while he kissed her. She moaned into the kiss as Toby's hand lazily stroked her. He flinched, pulling back when she bit his lip.

'Sorry." She said.

"No, it fits with the theme of the evening." He replied.

"Get inside of me now." She said.

"Hold on. It's my turn to enjoy the view."

Nora clamped her legs around his hips, held him to her. He kissed her neck and bit her shoulders; loving the way her body arched off the mattress and toward him. Toby moved down, running his mouth, teeth, and tongue across her breasts. Now she was crying out. The buffet table of Nora was laid out and Toby wouldn't stop until he sampled every piece.

"Tell me how good it feels." He said.

"Oh God…it feels so good."

"Tell me how much you want me inside of you."

"Toby, I don't think I have ever wanted to be fucked so badly in my life."

"Damn, that turns me on sugar."

Toby took his time, kissing, sucking and caressing her body until Nora felt like a puddle of water. She let out a wail of contempt and bliss. There was no sexier sound for her husband. He wanted to pleasure her orally but she didn't seem to want that…she wanted all of him. She changed her mind when his tongue darted inside of her.

"Yes! Oh, shit Toby. Don't stop!"

Nora kicked out her legs and surrendered herself to the tidal wave that engulfed her. His fingers pinched her nipples to attention and soon she was collapsing into an orgasm.

"Toby!" she exclaimed. "Oh God! Oh God!"

He smiled. Mission accomplished. She moved her hand down to his stomach, took hold of what she needed and led him to where she wanted him to be. Toby let her…now was the time for the joint effort.

"You won't complain that I am always on top?" he asked, entering her in one swift movement.

Marriage had some sexual benefits. When he got back to DC, he was getting rid of everything that even resembled a condom. He would burn them all in a bonfire if he wanted to. This was the first time he and Nora went bareback and it felt amazing…the sensation alone was enough to make him dizzy.

"I'm never going to complain again love. Unless you don't start moving right now."

Toby was strong in bed, particularly when he was on top. He pressed his hands onto the headboard, thrusting in and out of her so hard that the bed rocked back and forth. So did Nora, as she lifted her hips and thighs to feel him deeper inside of her.

"Cheap bed." He commented before losing himself completely in her.

Nora was already gone, speaking the secret language of sex that not even her partner understood. She dug her nails into his back as her desire boiled over. Toby fought back the pain, coming inside of her for the first time. His body collapsed on hers, but Nora made no effort to move him. She just ran her fingers through the curls close to his neck and hummed to herself. Then they kissed until they had to come up for air. Catching her breath, Nora kissed him again. He stirred against her stomach again; Toby was on fire tonight. Nora just stroked him, humming to herself.

"Again?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I need a nap sugar." Toby replied.

Nora laughed. Toby moved over to the bed and pulled her into his arms. She placed tiny kisses on his neck.

"I am enjoying married sex so far." She said.

"Tonight was definitely special. I had a nap on the plane and I took my vitamins this morning."

She rubbed his stomach. She loved his stomach. She loved every inch of his body…imperfect perfection was Toby Ziegler.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Let's take a nap. Wake up, drink champagne with strawberries, and make love again." Nora said.

"After that?"

"A bath and maybe some food. Then we'll make love again." Nora said.

"I am sensing a theme." Toby replied.

"Go to sleep Toby Ziegler, or I'll take you now."

"Nora, you do a man's heart good." He said.

"Before the end of this three day weekend I am going to do every inch of you good. I promise you that."

***


End file.
